


Missed You

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: Prompt from an anon on tumblr:"anya/raven. just like a little homecoming fic kinda thing, like anya is in the armed forces and surprises raven by coming home before she told raven she was meant to. (My wife is back from syria in 3 weeks and I am so excited I wanted to read a little thing similar. if its not too much trouble)"I hope you like it friend and again, congrats on your wife coming home!





	Missed You

“See you in a month.” Raven said into the phone.

“See you in a month.” Anya responded.

Raven put down the phone and crossed off another day on the calendar she kept on the wall. One month. One month until her wife came home. She could handle one month. Probably.

Actually. She handled a week.

Not in the way she expected to. She had pictured herself buying a plane ticket and flying off. Possibly building her own damn plane if she had to.

Instead she woke up a week later to the smell of bacon and a kiss. She smiled for a moment before she remembered, with her wife on a completely different continent there was nobody else to make bacon. Or kiss her.

She sat up in a quick jolt and felt her forehead connect with someone else’s.

“Holy shit I have never regretted being romantic so much in my life!” Anya swore, grabbing her head. Raven stared at her, a hand on her own head.

“Anya? You are supposed to be gone for…why are you here? Are you okay?”

Anya straightened up, now that Raven could get a good look at her she saw that her wife was still in her uniform. She had the dark circles under her eyes that she always got when she hadn’t slept enough, but despite the exhaustion she was looking down at Raven with a small smile and a two full plates on the bed next to her.

“I’m fine, but that’s not really how I pictured your reaction. I thought it would be a nice surprise if I came home earlier than you expected. Breakfast in bed was meant to be a bonus.”

“It’s still totally a bonus.” Raven said with a wide grin, “But first I want another kiss.” Anya smirked and bent over her,

“Not going to headbutt me again, right?” Raven rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them. She moaned into the kiss. She had missed Anya, more than she had wanted to admit to anybody. When they broke the kiss Anya rested her forehead against Raven’s.

“Missed you.” She breathed. Raven smiled even wider, she hadn’t even known her cheeks could stretch that far.

“Missed you too. Now get into bed and eat with me.” Anya gave her another quick peck before standing straight again.

“Let me just change into pajamas first.”

Raven couldn’t stop looking at Anya as she moved to the dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas that she hadn’t used in months. She raised an eyebrow when she turned around after putting on the pants. Raven’s breath caught slightly as she saw Anya’s lightly defined abs under her plain sports bra.

“See something you like?” Anya asked. Raven just nodded,

“I see my favorite person in the world.”

“Me coming home always makes you sappy.” Anya teased as she finished changing. Raven scooted over to let her under the covers and they both grabbed their breakfast.

“So…while I was cooking I noticed a new microwave.” Anya said, giving Raven a knowing look. Raven flushed,

“I swear to god it was a very small explosion!” Anya just started laughing and cuddled closer to Raven’s side.

“Well I’ll see what else you managed to blow up later. We are staying in bed all day.”

Raven didn’t care that the proximity made it hard to eat, she put her arm around Anya and smiled. Yeah, bed all day was a good plan.


End file.
